Another Year
by NERC
Summary: New Years morning isn't always the most pleasant thing


**AN: Written for Quidditch league competition Prompt news years of 1958.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe**

* * *

_You know you had a good night when you wake up in a pink tutu, a ski helmet and swim goggles in your brother's girlfriend's living room with a pounding head ache._

Which is exactly how Fabian Prewett woke up on the first day of the year 1958.

He groaned as he sat up.

He must have been really wasted last night.

He looked over at his twin and found to his great amusement that he was not he only one who had been given a makeover.

However, instead of Gideon's clothing being completely ridiculous, he had what appeared to be ten pound of make up on and his hair done up in neon pink ribbons.

He stared to laugh, only to stop almost immediately due to his head feeling as if it had been hit by a bludger.

His memories of the night before were very few.

Showing up, eating, and listening to the count down on the radio.

Gideon's and Zoe's mutual break up.

Not necessarily in that order.

And drinking.

Lots of drinking.

He remembered nothing more.

Which – he hoped – meant no one else did.

Another year.

Another year of war.

His good mood dampened.

Yes they'd definitely celebrated last night.

But today and tomorrow they'd lose their smiles.

They'd go back to fighting in a war very few suspected they'd win.

But they'd fight for their families.

Gideon looked around.

This war had barley started and yet they had already lost many friends.

He slowly got up and walked around trying to find his clothing.

The red head had to stop himself from laughing at some of his friends predicaments.

He opened the first door on the left of the second level and saw something he really hoped he'd never see.

His little sister in bed with a man.

They were both fully dressed and on top of the sheets.

But it was rather disturbing.

The older Prewett shut the door quickly and decided he'd keep that information to himself.

After 30 minutes of searching he found his clothes in the old dresser up in the attic.

The jeans and white t-shirt were quickly exchanged with his previous get up.

After making sure he'd gotten rid of his entire costume, he walked back down stairs towards the kitchen.

He had no idea where Zoe kept her hangover potions, but he really hoped she had them.

He rummaged through the cupboards but didn't find anything.

His next solution was coffee, as strong as he could get it.

The former student transfigured a piece of hay into a blanket, which he wrapped himself up in before curling up by the window with his coffee.

He had been staring absent mindedly out the window for about 8 minutes before somebody else walked in.

"Fun Night?"

The young prankster turned around to see Gideon waling into the kitchen hair and face back to normal.

"My pounding head says otherwise."

The newly awoken red haired boy laughed, on to stop and grimace in pain.

"Coffee is in the pot." Informed Fabian, taking pity on his brother.

He was shot a grateful look. A minute later both twins were attempting to nurse their hangovers away with the help of their coffee.

"Gideon?" Fabian asked after a few more minutes of silence "Mmmm?" "How long do you suppose this war will go on for?" His twin shot him a look. "I have no idea Fab. I really hope it ends soon though.

For everybody's sake.

He sighed "I don't think I'll be able to cope if we have to watch many more friends get buried."

"Oh Deon" he said, throwing an arm around his brother. "We'll have to cope. Everybody else is falling apart. We've got to keep them together"

Gideon looked down.

"But why us Fab? We're no one special. Why are we responsible to keep them together?"

The two brothers locked eyes

"I wish I knew Deon I wish I knew"

Slowly everybody started getting up and laughing at whatever situation they were in.

The twins kept making more coffee for everybody.

Once every one was up and headaches had gone down they were able piece together what happened the night before.

By the end of it all the friends were gutting themselves laughing.

It was nice, everybody was just relaxing and having a good time.

They knew in a few hours they'd have to face reality again.

Face the fact that there were at war.

Face the fact they might die.

Face the fact that the peaceful world they knew was gone.

And in its' place was one of pain, death, and fear.

A world where people didn't feel safe within their own homes.

The two boys, pranksters as they are known, lead the conversations, keeping the dark thoughts at bay.

But at that time, they thought they'd win.

Little did they know that years in the future.

The events happening right now would be seen as the calm before the storm.

The fears people had now would be half as bad as those in the years to come.

The concerns would become more pressing.

They'd live each day knowing it could be their last. Knowing whatever was the last thing they said to love ones might be last thing they ever said to them.

They'd win.

But not right away and not without loss.

Loss that would be constant reminder of the war.

Loss that would haunt every living person.

But they had no way to know just what was coming their way.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
